A Bullet For You
by Buckhunter
Summary: Jack takes a bullet for Elizabeth. OST AU. One-shot.


**Summary: Jack takes a bullet for Elizabeth. OST AU. One-shot.**

**A Bullet For You**

"You're not going to kill her when you're through with her!" Elizabeth Turner exclaimed, stalking up to Blackbeard and his first mate, Angelica.

Jack Sparrow- _Captain _Jack Sparrow, the one and only- followed closely behind her. With her temper and the Teaches' own stubbornness, he could assume that something was going to go wrong. He'd make sure he was there to make sure nothing _regrettable _happened to the Pirate King. He remembered swearing to her husband, the captain of the _Flying Dutchman _himself, that he'd protect her. But he didn't need an oath to protect her. He'd do it anyway, because he'd never live with himself if something were indeed to happen.

He _loved _her. It'd taken him fifteen years to admit it to himself, and knew it would be some time before he could bring himself to admit it to her.

Elizabeth was currently ranting about the young mermaid that the clergyman, Philip Swift, had accidentally gotten caught. After watching the pirate captain's harsh antics, she feared the worst for the mermaid. Jack couldn't say he'd go as far as to challenge Blackbeard over it, but he had to admit that he pitied the girl. He admired the Pirate King for having the courage to stand up for her. He knew there was a good reason for his electing her, but he also remembered her record on her temper bringing more issues upon them. Hence another reason why he was following her- if something went awry, likely, he was her only chance at backup.

"It's only tradition that we lay her to rest with her ancestors at the pools before the cave." Blackbeard explained, a cold calmness about him.

"Her life is not worth following some bloody tradition!" Elizabeth shot back angrily.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" The cruel man seemed amused.

"I'm the Pirate _King_!" She snapped. "I have power over every pirate, and you're a pirate!"

"You hold no power over _me_." Edward Teach told her, all humor gone, replaced with a menacing tone that any normal sailor would cower against.

But Elizabeth Turner was no ordinary sailor...unfortunately.

She drew her sword, taking a pace forward. "Why you-"

Jack watched with horror as Blackbeard lifted his pistol up, pointing the barrel towards her. He could see his finger begin to squeeze the trigger. Quick as a flash, he leapt into Elizabeth's shoulder, shoving her aside just as the gun fired.

He felt the bullet make impact with his ribs, his legs jutting back and face forward. He landed clumsily on his hands and knees, scrambling to his feet again in an instant, his own sword and pistol drawn, each pointed toward a Teach. He tried to ignore the burning pain between two of his ribs, teeth clenched in anger.

Elizabeth struggled to her feet, glaring daggers at him for interfering. By the look on her face, she didn't know he _took a bullet _for her. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"Go. Now." Jack ordered through gritted teeth. "I'll deal with this."

To his great relief, she backed down. Before she turned to walk away, she gave him a look that told him that they'd have a talk later. _Love, I just saved your bloody life._ _No need to glare at me like that._

Once she'd left, he turned back to Angelica and her father, the latter of whom seemed humored by the interaction.

"That wound's going to hurt tomorrow, Sparrow, once we start travelling." He told him, almost mockingly. "Are you sure it was worth it?"

"Are _you _sure it was worth it?" He snarled back. "Ye need her as much as ye need me, mate. Kill us an' ye'll never make it to the Fountain."

"Father, he's right." Angelica grasped the older man's hand in attempt to make him lower his pistol. "We need them."

Blackbeard returned his pistol to his belt, looking back to Jack knowingly. "You fancy her."

_Is it that obvious? ...Well, I just intercepted a bullet for her. _He tilted his head, feigning curiosity. "Oh?"

"Take care, Sparrow, for the consequences of your actions will fall onto her." The corrupt pirate warned.

Without another word, Jack whipped around to follow Elizabeth, sheathing his weapons.

He found her by the shore, sitting on a rock in the darkness. Her body was tense, alerting him that she was still angry. He came to stand beside her, not saying anything.

He'd expected a long silence, but what he got was the complete opposite.

"Jack Sparrow, _what _was that?!" The Pirate King exploded.

"_I just took a bullet for you!_" He snapped back, his English accent showing itself. "What in the bloody 'ell were _you_ thinking?"

Her eyes widened, and he could see her skin pale visibly too. Her voice was small. "That hit you?"

The Caribbean Lord sighed in annoyance, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it aside to reveal the wound, blood still flowing from it. "No, it missed both of us." He retorted sarcastically. "Look, love, we're on thin ice with Blackbeard already as it is. Another outburst like that an' they'll kill us without question."

"Sorry." Elizabeth murmured, getting up and coming to stand in front of him. She lowered her head to look at his wound, butting his chest with the top of her head. Her breath was warm on his skin and it took his all not to shiver. "It's just...that mermaid did nothing wrong. She shouldn't have to die just for having been captured."

"I know, love. I know." He agreed softly, wrapping his arms around her back.

He winced as she fingered his wound. "Why did you get in the way?"

"Because." Jack replied. He paused before continuing. "I promised your beloved William that I'd take care of ye for him."

"It's nice to be able to tell when you're not saying the whole truth." She murmured into his chest.

"What do ye mean?" He asked, playing dumb. _So it _is_ that obvious then._

"I love you too, you bloody pirate."


End file.
